tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Ever After
Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married, but Mrs. Kyndley has forgotten the good luck package for her. Percy, wanting to help out, looks around and finds a new set of buffers and a flatbed, satisfying the first two criteria in "something new" and "something borrowed" for the package. He later finds Old Slow Coach and uses her for the "something old" object, and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas as the "something blue" to complete the package. The delighted bride gives Percy a kiss, to Thomas' mirth. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Terence * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Fishing Village * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * The Church * Norramby Church Station Trivia * Bulstrode makes a cameo, however, his face and eye mechanism have been removed. * Mrs. Kyndley has a different appearance than the one in Thomas' Christmas Party. * This episode marks Terence's last speaking role and Old Slow Coach's last appearance to date. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their new coats of paint, which they do not receive until the next episode. * Thomas, Old Slow Coach, and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck does not. * When Thomas and Percy are at the wedding in some side shots, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. * Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. * In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. * When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver is not wearing his cap. Also, the back of his head and his body are missing. In other languages Gallery File:HappyEverAfterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HappyEverAfterSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HappyEverAfter1.png File:HappyEverAfter2.png File:HappyEverAfter3.png|Thomas, Old Slow Coach, Sir Topham Hatt, Mrs. Kyndley's daughter, and the Storyteller File:HappyEverAfter4.png File:HappyEverAfter6.png|Terence File:HappyEverAfter7.png|Percy and Terence File:HappyEverAfter8.png|Mrs. Kyndley File:HappyEverAfter9.png|Percy and Edward File:HappyEverAfter10.png|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:HappyEverAfter11.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter13.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach at the fishing village File:HappyEverAfter14.png|Percy File:HappyEverAfter15.png File:HappyEverAfter16.png|The church File:HappyEverAfter17.png|The wedding File:HappyEverAfter17.jpg File:HappyEverAfter18.png|Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter19.png|Percy and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter20.png File:HappyEverAfter21.png File:HappyEverAfter22.png File:HappyEverAfter23.png|Faceless Bulstrode and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter25.jpg File:HappyEverAfter26.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Fishing Village File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:HappyEverAfter28.png File:HappyEverAfter29.png File:HappyEverAfter30.png File:HappyEverAfter31.png File:HappyEverAfter32.png|Percy's driver File:HappyEverAfter33.png|James File:HappyEverAfter34.png File:HappyEverAfter35.png|Edward File:HappyEverAfter36.png File:HappyEverAfter37.png File:HappyEverAfter38.png|Percy at the Docks File:HappyEverAfter39.png File:HappyEverAfter40.png File:HappyEverAfter41.png File:HappyEverAfter42.png File:HappyEverAfter43.png File:HappyEverAfter44.png File:HappyEverAfter45.png File:HappyEverAfter46.png|Old Slow Coach File:HappyEverAfter47.png File:HappyEverAfter48.png File:HappyEverAfter49.png File:HappyEverAfter50.png File:HappyEverAfter51.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HappyEverAfter52.png File:HappyEverAfter53.png File:HappyEverAfter54.png|Mrs. Kyndley's daughter kisses Percy File:HappyEverAfter55.png File:HappyEverAfter56.png File:HappyEverAfter57.png File:HappyEverAfter58.png File:HappyEverAfter59.png File:HappyEverAfter60.png File:HappyEverAfter61.png File:HappyEverAfter62.png File:HappyEverAfter63.png File:HappyEverAfter64.png File:HappyEverAfter65.png File:HappyEverAfter66.png File:HappyEverAfter67.png File:HappyEverAfter68.png File:HappyEverAfter69.png File:HappyEverAfter70.png File:HappyEverAfter71.png File:HappyEverAfter72.png File:HappyEverAfter73.png File:HappyEverAfter74.png File:HappyEverAfter75.png File:HappyEverAfter76.png File:HappyEverAfter77.png File:HappyEverAfter78.png File:HappyEverAfter79.png File:HappyEverAfter80.png File:HappyEverAfter81.png Episode File:Happy Ever After - British Narration|UK narration File:Happy Ever After - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes